Severus Snape Afterlife
by ZoeyRedbird17
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Severus Snape after he died? Now you can know, along with Albus, Lily, and james. This is only the first installment.


The minute Severus Snape opened his eyes, he knew something was different. He looked around the pasture he was in. There was a big willow on his left and green grass as far as the eye could see. On his right was a huge lake. Severus couldn't see where the lake ended. He quickly realized that this was not Hogwarts.

He looked down at himself and remembered what had happened. His hand flew to his throat, expecting to find pain. But there was none. He drew his hand back and looked at it. There was no blood. No pain and no blood. He hadn't made it. He had died.

He heard a whoosh of air beside him. He looked over and when he saw who was there, he was shocked.

"Potter! What are you doing here?"

"Professor? Professor, I am so sorry for how rude I have been through the years.

Severus hung his head. "You saw them, I take it?"

All Harry could do was nod. He had been so shocked watching Severus' memories. To find that all these years, Severus had been protecting Harry and that Severus was in love with his mom. That Severus had been tormented for years by James Potter. That Severus didn't want to kill Dumbledore, but Dumbledore had made him. That Severus had been working as a double agent.

Severus looked over at the young Potter for what he knew would be the last time. Harry looked so like his father, and he had acted so much like him. But there was some Lily in there. For instance, he had Lily's green eyes. All these years of protecting what he had left of Lily, had done nothing. He had failed. Harry was here, dead. Then Severus thought some more and remembered. He dug around in his robes until he found what he had been looking for. The potion that would take one person back to the land of the living.

"Harry," it was the first time Severus had called him by his first name. Potter looked at Severus in shock. "You have to go back. The part of Voldemort that once lived in you is gone. You must go back and defeat him. Nagini is the last Horcrux. Harry, if you don't, Your mothers death, mine, and many others will have been for nothing." Severus held out the potion for Harry.

Harry didn't say anything, just nodded his head and took the potion from Severus' hand. Severus stood and walked over to where Harry was standing. Surprising himself, Severus pulled Harry in for a hug. Severus had grown to care for the boy, as much as he hated how Harry acted like James, he still cared about Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' waist.

Severus tried not to, but the tears escaped. He just let them keep falling. "Harry, you have done better than what I thought you would do. I did not think you would get as far as you did. Even without parents and having awful guardians, you have turned out to be an amazing young man."

Harry looked up at the man he used to hate. "Thank you for protecting me all these years, Severus. I know you disliked my father and me, but thank you." Harry saw Severus' tears and thought that if Severus was crying, it was fine for Harry to. So he did. He just let the tears fall. The two men stood there for a couple more minutes until Severus moved away and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, you have to go, now. Be safe. You have been like the son I never had."

"And you, the father I never had. Thank you again, Severus."

Severus smiled at the young man. He motioned for the boy to drink the potion. Harry took the stopper out and drank it. He waved goodbye to Severus and turned to leave. Severus watched Harry until he was completely gone, back to the world of the living. Voldemort would finally be defeated. His work had finally paid off.

Severus heard a faint rustling noise behind him and jumped. He spun around on his heel to see who was now with him. To his amazement, there stood Lily and James Potter. Lily looked as beautiful as ever in a white gown, her beautiful auburn hair cascading around her shoulders. Severus looked into the deep green eyes he had dreamt of ever since the first time he had seen Lily. The green eyes that Severus had fallen in love with.

Lily, looking at Severus, let go of James' hand and ran to Severus. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go until she felt Severus' arms wrap around her waist. Severus, not wanting to angry James, waited until he saw James make a small movement with his hand. Severus took that to mean that James was fine with it. As soon as he saw James make that movement, his arms went around Lily's waist and held her tightly.

After what seemed to soon to Severus, Lily loosened her arms around Severus' neck. She saw that Severus had been crying, so she reached out to wipe the tears off of his cheeks.

"Severus, is it true? What I saw when Harry was looking at your memories?"

Severus hung his head. He did not know what to say. He did not want to be tormented by James in the afterlife as well. He looked over Lily's shoulder at James. James looked back at Severus. Throwing all the years of hatred that he had for Severus, he went to Severus and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Severus," said James. Severus was shocked. This was the first time that James had called him by his name and not the nickname that James and his friends had come up with. Still not moving his arms from around Severus, he said, "Thank you for watching over my son all these years. I know that I did not treat you well at Hogwarts, but please, can we put that behind us now and try and start anew?"

Severus, finally wrapping his arms around James, said, "James, you tormented me for years. Called me names, took away the love of my life, and made my life hell. But if that is what you wish, and if it will make Lily happy, I am willing to try and put the past behind us."

James stepped back from Severus and put his arm around Lily's waist. They all just stood there and looked at each other, knowing that if Harry had done what he was supposed to, soon Voldemort would be defeated and never heard from again. And all would be peaceful in the world that they had left behind.

"What are you all just standing there for? Can't you find something to do in the afterlife. Surely, Lily, you and James can. Considering you have been here longer than Severus."

All three jumped at the sound of that voice. They knew it, all to well. Severus turned on his heel and was happy to see the owner of the voice.

"Albus!" yelled Severus.

"Severus. Good to see you again. Although, not on good terms. I would have liked to watch you live a long and happy life. And Lillian, it's amazing to see one of the brightest minds I ever had the privilege of teacher again. James, hope you have acted better as a grown man than you did at Hogwarts."

Severus, Lily, and James all stood there in shock, staring at Albus. They were all happier than they could explain at the moment. Albus for seeing these three again. Severus for seeing his one love, Lily. James for seeing Lily happy and he was happy about seeing Severus, as much as it surprised him. And Lily was happier than the rest of them, seeing Severus again made her so happy. It was just then that Lily realized something. She loved Severus. Even after all that they had been through, she loved him. And not just a friendship love, but a head over heels love.

Lily looked over at James, the man she had been with for years, in the land of the living and the afterlife. The man she had had a son with. Could Lily really leave James after all that they had been through. She looked at Severus. This man had practically raised her son, although it may have not looked like it from the outside, Lily could tell. He had called her a nasty name, but had tried to apologize later, saying that he had only called her that because she had been sticking up for James. There was only one way she could be truly sure. She would have to kiss Severus. If there was that spark of love that there HAD been between her and James, she would leave James and go to Severus. James had been cold to her lately and when they kissed, Lily felt nothing anymore. Although James seemed to be loving to her, he would beat her. Not hard enough to leave bruises, but hard enough to hurt her. She would make her move tonight. She would find a way to get away from James, even if it meant doing something she never wanted to do to him. If she had to, for her safety, she would knock him unconscious. Severus would understand, he had always cared for her safety.

Severus looked at Lily and could tell something was wrong. The way she kept looking at James, it looked like a painful look. Severus had always been able to tell when Lily was worried or scared. He never knew why he could tell this, but he always could. It must have been something to do with the friendship they had. Out of nowhere, Severus heard a voice in the back of his head.

_Severus, Its me, Lily. I need you to meet me tonight under the willow. Can you do that?_

Severus stood, wide-eyed, shocked that they could communicate in such a way. All he could do was nod. He saw the slightest smile on Lily's face. _What the hell? How is this possible, Lily?_

_We're wizards, Sev. Anything is possible. Will you meet me tonight? I have something very important to tell you._

_Yes, Lily. Anything for you. _Lily smiled at Severus, glad that he was happy to comply.

Severus Snape stood waiting for Lily under the willow. What could she have to tell him. Would she bring James with her? Severus still didn't like him, but he would pretend that he was okay with him while Lily was around. Wait, what was that off in the distance? A lone figure carrying a… suitcase?

"Severus! You really came. I didn't think you would."

"Of course I came. I told you, Lily, I would do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Yes. What's wrong, my darling?" Lily grabbed Severus by the back of the neck and kissed him softly on the lips. She felt the spark instantly. She smiled, still kissing Severus. She now knew that she had done the right thing. Lily felt Severus' arms go around her waist and lift her in the air so that he didn't have to bend anymore. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus put Lily down and pulled away then said:

"What was that about…." Now that he was clearly seeing Lily in the light, he could see that she had bruises on her arms and on her beautiful face. Severus filled with anger. "Did he do that to you? Did James lay a hand on you?!"

Lily nodded. " Yes. It's been going on for a while now. That's why I had to meet you tonight and see if there was a spark. To see if I should leave him and come to you."

"And?" Asked a nervous Severus Snape.

To prove her point, Lily kissed him again, only this time with a fierceness that said she never wanted to let him go. "I love you, Severus Snape. I don't know why it's taken me this long to notice, but I do. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

Severus looked down into those beautiful eyes. "I am so happy you feel that way. I love you too, Lily." Severus kissed her and picked up her suitcase and pulled her with him as he started to walk away. "Does that sonofabitch know that you leavin with me?" Lily just shook her head. Severus knew that they would always be on the run unless he could figure out a way to be rid of him for good. So that no one would ever be on the receiving end of those hands, that just hours ago had touched Severus.

"Where will we go, Lily?" Severus looked at Lily. She didn't have an answer at the moment, which meant that they had no where to go for now. He would work hard on finding a place for them. James Potter would never hurt Lily again. Severus Snape vowed to that.

The end...for now


End file.
